On The Inside
by Nekos20
Summary: A girl named Rosie is not the perfect looking girl. Yet she likes a assassin at Varia only he does not like her back. Instead someone else does for who she is. Xanxus/Squalo X OC (A little bit of yoai.) Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up,today is the day. Today I will ask him out. I got out of bed and go on my maids outfit. It shrunk or my boobs grew again. I tried my best to put it on. I put up my hair and went to Varia so I could start cleaning and doing my job. When I arrived there it was already pretty clean I found a note.

'Went out go clean Shitty prince' room and clean my office.'

I wish Xanxus would be nicer,yet my heart belongs to Squalo so I don't have to worry to much about Xanxus sama. I cleaned Belphegor sama's room. When I walked into Xanxus' office it had glass all over, I saw Squalo I smiled. And started to clean the glass, Xanxus always threw his drinks at Squalo. When I was done I went up to Squalo. He had glass in his hair and face. He did not say anything as I got the glass out.

"Squalo sama are you okay?"

"Leave me alone, Rosie..."

" Yes sir just call me if you need anything."

I hugged him.

"Vooooi don't hug me the only one who is aloud to hug me is Boss...i mean no one! Get out now you ugly trash!"

My heart broke at that moment. I left the room tears running down my eyes. The rest of Varia came home I ran in to Xanxus.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you crying woman?"

"It's nothing,I'm fine..."

" You don't seem fine."

" Squalo yelled at me, and called me ugly."

"Don't listen to shitty shark, he doesn't know anything."

I blushed.

" You're right thank you Xanxus sama."

I smiled.

"Plus he doesn't get the fact that it's on the inside that counts, looks don't matter."

Xanxus walked away. I never knew he even had a nice bone in his body. Why does my heart feel funny? I have long curly black hair,blue eyes,DD cup breasts,and I have an average build. I WISH! Instead I have curly short dark brown hair,brown eyes,E cup , and I am fat. Hips 42 inches, waist 34 inches and my thighs touch. I am a fat ugly, person. So I have to rely on my personallity. I know what you are thinking ' why can't you just lose weight?' and my answer is I tried, for the past 3 months I have ate nothing but salad, and drinking water, I have not lost one pound yet nor have I even lost an inch. I am 23 years old, Single and a virgin. I sighed Squalo came back I blushed, he went up to me.

"Voi woman, I don't like you, I don't even care for you, so shut the fuck up and stop trying you fat ugly woman."

Just as my tears stopped, they started to go down my face again. Squalo then slapped me for no reason. I fell to the ground.I couldn't stop my tears. Xanxus came out from his office. I tried getting up but he went to me before I could collect myself and get up.

" Grab my hand."

I grabbed it he helped me up.

" How much do you weigh?"

I better tell him. If I don't I might get hit again.

"158"

" Stop crying now."

I couldn't stop. Xanxus went close to me his hand was on my cheek,his thumb wiped away my tears. My heart started to race.

" Well Xanxus Sama. I have to go bye. "

"Wait." said Xanxus.

I stopped.

" What is it?"

Up close you are very pretty. I blushed.

"Boss, do you think Squalo hates me?"

"Squalo is a moron, don't even try."

Xanxus walked away. I wanted to die. My heart it felt heavy. Yet it felt happy. Heavy because of Squalo yet happy because of Xanxus. I could still feel his hand wiping away my tears. He was the first guy to call me pretty. It was my break,so I got on my grey sweats and a grey short sleeve shirt. I started to go for a jog outside around the mansion. I looked up at Xanxus' window. He was watching me jog. I Wonder what it would feel like to beheld by him? Then I saw Squalo. I looked down at the ground. And ran faster.

Squalo came up to me.

"Voi stop."

"Yes Squalo sama?"I said while trying catch my breath

"Boss seems all lovey dubby with you. Stop it... Don't you dare take him away from me."

Squalo left. I looked up at the hot summer sun. I went back inside. And took a shower, and put on clean clothes. After that went outside to the garden I had started. I picked some potatoes and carrots. I was going to make a stew tonight. When I brought the veggies in the house. I went out to the market. I bought some really high quality steak for the stew and some peas. I got peas from the market because, the ones at home weren't ready yet. It was almost 4:00 so I started to make it. When I finished all the prep work, I added everything in a pot. It was almost 5:00 now. I made a small snack for Xanxus and Squalo. When I arrived in Xanxus' office Squalo was there. Just as I walked in he had kissed Xanxus. I almost dropped the plate.

"Shitty shark get off me!"

Squalo got off. He had a look of lust in his blue eyes. Then he turned to look at me in discuss.

"Its your fault... That he never pays attention to me... You fucking trash just die..." said Squalo.

He slapped me. I said nothing. As Squalo left. Xanxus got up. He took both the snack I made for him, and the snack I made for Squalo.

"You made two? Shitty Shark won't be eating tonight...When will dinner be ready?"

I could barely speak.

"Uh hmmm..."

"Are you shocked from what shitty shark did?"

"Somewhat..."

"Don't be, he has this crazy idea that Him and I will be together. Which will never happen."

"How come?" I asked.

Xanxus was quiet for a long time. He put his hand on my face again.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

I blushed. His hand was so soft. He looked me in the eyes.

"I don't like, Shitty Shark., nor do I love him. Because, my heart it belongs to you. Ever since you came here the 5 years ago, I have loved you. You're a nice person. Shitty shark does not deserve you, I do."

He leaned in to me and kissed me.

* * *

So what do you think? (Xanxus is a bit OOC but I'll fix it.) I wanted to do kinda a love triangle like thing. Rosie likes Squalo but Squalo likes Xanxus but Xanxus likes Rosie. ~Nekos20


	2. Chapter 2

I could not move, his lips were so soft. My heart is beating so fast. Why does he love me? I kind of feel the same way. Squalo hates me so I could be with Xanxus. He stopped. He started to look deep in my eyes. His eyes sparkled.

"I have to check on dinner." I said in a hurry.

Xanxus grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, I want to ask you something."

"what is it?"

" Starting this Monday so in 2 days, I want to spend time with you. And every Monday from there on." he said with a straight face.

I smiled.

"Squalo will yell at me, but okay."

I smiled, then I left, but before I walked out the door Xanxus hugged me. My face became red. I quickly ran out the door to the kitchen. Squalo was there. He was messing with the stew.

"Hey stop that! What are you doing?!"

"Ruining your food,so boss would hate you. He hates a woman who can't cook."

I got really mad and tried to punch Squalo. He grabbed my hand. He was about to put in the boiling pot. I screamed as my knuckles barley touched the smacked me. I tried to get out of his grip. As I struggled I finally escaped. As I started to run, Squalo took out his sword, he slashed my back. I screamed once again. Before I passed out I saw Xanxus had he gun pointed at him. I tried to stay awake.

"Shitty shark, what the fuck did you do to her what did she do?"

"She took you away from me."

" Who the hell cares I don't fucking like you you shitty shark."

"Why do you like her she's ugly and fat."

Xanxus shot at Squalo,but he barley grazed his shoulder.

"Shut up... She is a nice person. Beautiful on the inside. And that is what are an ugly person all you care about is what you want and yourself. Stop being full of pride. Plus I've been in love with her for five years. And I wont stop loving her."

After Xanxus said that I fainted from blood loss. I couldn't remember anything after that but waking up in what I believe was Xanxus' room. I was wearing a white dress shit. After looking at it for a while I realized it was his. I was only wearing that. And a pair of shorts. I tried to get up. Something pulled me back down. I looked at what pulled me down it was Xanxus. He wrapped his arm around me. I love the sweet scent of his cologne. He woke up and smiled at me.

"It's Monday, you've been passed out for two days."

"Monday? So that means today is the day we get to spend time together."

I blushed.

"Yep, just you and me."

Xanxus leaned in to kiss me. He kissed me on my cheek. And smiled.

"Now woman what should we do first?"

" I should get dressed. So can we stop by my apartment? So I can get clean clothes and take a shower."

Xanxus smiled kinda in a perverted.

"Sure let's go I'll drive you."

We arrived at my small apartment. I was in the shower. I had Xanxus sit on my new leather chair. I loved the water going down my back it stung a bit,but I got over it. I heard the door open.

"Yeah Xanxus what is it?"

" why don't you have any food in this place?"

" Oh sorry last Friday I was going to go shopping but then the incident happened."

Xanxus said nothing and left. I wonder if he is mad at me?

(kitchen)

"at lease she has some flour, sugar, baking powder and water so I can make some pancakes for her. Crap I've never done this before. So I'm going to make a mess..."

(Rosie's room)

I got on a black pair of skinny jeans and a white and back thin tank top. It went to my mid thigh, and had vertical stripes with a pocket on the left breast. I put on a pair of black boots. After I got dressed I put on makeup and brushed my teeth which felt amazing.

"Xanxus I'm ready..."

'beep beep beep'

The fire alarm went off. Xanxus put out a fire. And smiled at me.

"Maybe we should go out for breakfast?"said Xanxus.

"Good idea."

We went off for our date after we ate him and I just walked around. Some people would point and look at us funny but I didn't care. And I hope Xanxus did not either. We started to talk.

"so Rosie I've noticed you have lost weight."

" Thanks Xanxus." I smiled.

" so we should do this every Monday."

"why Monday?"

" Just because. It makes Mondays I get to spend it with a pretty girl."

" Hey, next Monday, can you teach me how to shoot a gun?"

He smiled with pride.

"I would be honored to. You will learn from a master."

I grabbed Xanxus' hand it was walked hand in hand talking, like there was no tomorrow. It was 10:00pm so Xanxus and I decided to go home. We were in his bed room. I had no idea what to talk about. Xanxus broke the silence.

"Rosie, I had fun."

"Thanks me too."

" I can't wait till next week."

" Me cya." I said with a smile.

I got up and started to leave. Once again Xanxus kissed me.

"Its dark so stay here." said Xanxus

I blushed. And nodded my head.

I crawled into his bed. Nothing just held me . I've always wanted to be held by a guy. But I've never expected it to be Xanxus. All of the sudden my heart felt heavy again. I thought of Squalo. I still love him...


	3. Chapter 3

About 6 months had passed. Xanxus and I still continued to go out. I was walking in the hallway. I was on my way to the kitchen, I ran into Squalo. He looked at me, he seemed to be drunk. He pulled me closer.

"Fuck it I'll just make boss hate you..."

Squalo kissed me. I love him still yet,I felt guilty kissing him back, my heart it was telling me to stop, yet my head was telling me not to. For some reason tears,were going down my face. This it...it did not feel right. Images of the time I spent with Xanxus flashed in my head. I pushed Squalo off me. He grabbed me again. I pushed him off again. Then I ran to the large kitchen and locked to door to it. I made Xanxus his lunch, which was a sandwich and ran to his room. I could run a lot faster because I had lost a lot of weight. I now weighed 135. During the 6 months with Xanxus I lost 20 pounds. I knocked on his door. And walked in.

"Woman who the fuck do you think you are?"

I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

" shitty shark told me you kissed him."

" He is drunk, he is the one who kissed me. I pushed him off, but he kept trying. I had to lock the kitchen door so he wouldn't follow. He said 'fuck it I'll just make boss hate you.' he hates me and I have excepted that fact. I love you not some girly man."

Xanxus got up. He was still pissed. it looked like he was going to hit me. Instead he kissed me on the lips. He started to French kiss me. I tasted alcohol in his probably is going to go way to for than I want it to. He stopped.

" Lets do something. Today since it is our day together. How bout the amusement park?"

I got really happy.

" I've never been to one before."

" Then lets go to Paris."

"Paris?! What?"

" just for you lets go to Disneyland."

I tackled hugged him. I loved him so much.

" You seem a bit too happy. But its the best I can do for my girlfriend."

He called me is girlfriend. I blushed.

" get packed okay?" said Xanxus

I ran into my room to pack my stuff. Hop it will just be me and him. No Squalo, no Levi, Luss, Fran, Belphegor. Just him and I together. I packed clothes, I started living at Varia recently. This trip to Paris will be fun. it'll give me a chance to spend more time with Xanxus. I went back to Xanxus' room. Squalo was there. I got somewhat upset. I hate Squalo now, he just want me too leave Xanxus. Well I have news for him I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay with Xanxus until he leaves me...

"Woman….. come with me…" said Squalo.

Squalo grabbed my wrist. Xanxus said nothing. We arrived at his room. I struggled.

"let me go!"

" No, I'm going to do one last thing to you…"

At that moment I got really scared. Was he going to rape me? Or even kill me? I screamed as he pushed me against the wall. Why wasn't Xanxus coming? Where is he…. After a while of struggling, I still haven't Given in there was no way in hell, I was losing my virginity to him. My heart now belongs to Xanxus and only him…. I let out one last scream.

''let go of her trash…''

Squalo stopped, Xanxus walked up to Squalo. He punched him really hard. Squalo spat out blood. Xanxus grabbed me and went back to his room. He held me I blushed.

"I'm sorry…''

"its fine.''

"no its not stupid woman… he almost raped you!''

Xanxus kissed me.

" I would not be able to live with myself if my woman was with someone else."

He pushed me on his bed.

" I'll kill anyone for you…"

He then leaned in to kiss me once again.


End file.
